Field
This application relates generally to communication and more specifically, but not exclusively, to resolving confusion associated with communication nodes.
Introduction
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication (e.g., voice, data, multimedia services, etc.) to multiple users. As the demand for high-rate and multimedia data services rapidly grows, there lies a challenge to implement efficient and robust communication systems with enhanced performance.
To supplement conventional mobile phone network base stations (e.g., macro cells), small-coverage base stations may be deployed (e.g., installed in a user's home) to provide more robust indoor wireless coverage to mobile units. Such small-coverage base stations are generally known as access point base stations, Home NodeBs, or femto cells. Typically, such small-coverage base stations are connected to the Internet and the mobile operator's network via a DSL router or a cable modem.
In practice, there may be a relatively large number of base stations (e.g., femto cells) deployed in a given area (e.g., within the coverage area of a given macro cell). In such a case, there is a need for effective techniques for identifying these base stations so that other nodes in the network may communicate with these base stations.